galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Versions of Galaxy Empire
Version 1.9.14 (Nov 25, 2014) Fixed some functionality bugs Version 1.9.13 (Nov 21, 2014) Fixed Galactonite Display Problems Fixed Scout and Battle Report multilingual email display Fixed Annihilator problems in Russian Version 1.9.12: (Nov 03, 2014) New fleet: Annihilator Annihilators are fearsome suicide bombing ships, which can deal devastating damage. Since its power is too destructive, only Commanders who hold permits from the Empire can construct it. Fixes: Fixed some functionality bugs The conditions to trigger many exploration events have been changed from score to Power points. Version 1.9.11: (Sep 15, 2014) Fixed: various bugs Version 1.9.10: (Aug 28, 2014) This update to Galaxy Empire brings a handful of new features along with some bug fixes. Here's what you'll find in this version: Added: new ship modification system Added: new weapon, the Proton Cannon Changed: reduced construction time of some ships Changed: conditions for launching the Iron Behemoth Fixed: various bugs. Version 1.9.9: (Aug 04, 2014) Added: - Sovereignty of Solar System: The player who owns the most planets in each Solar System will become the ruler of that system and receive official rank and special officer rewards. - Alliance assist attack: Players in an alliance can apply for assist attack against an enemy's planet with the help of joint fleets. - Added 6-Star Beige Galactonite, 6-Star Rouge Galactonite, 6-Star Indigo Galactonite. - Instantly join an alliance: Join an alliance right after application as a default alliance setting. This can be turned off by the alliance president or vice-president. - Forced relocation: There's a chance to relocate one's planet after a defeat. The planet may automatically relocate to a lower-level solar system to avoid further attack. - Alarm system: warning center will provide detailed safety analysis of your location, as the prior protection from attacks. - Directional Planet Shifter: Shift a planet to certain coordinates. Improved: - Part of the ECM description and updated localization. - Event pack, notification and announcement, certain bugs fixed. Write the first section of your page here. Version 1.9.8: (Jul 16, 2014) A. Added auto translation: tap the button on the right side of the chat frame to translate other languages into the device language. B. Various bugs fixed. Version 1.9.7 (Jul 07, 2014) Fixed various bug Version 1.9.6 (Jun 25, 2014) In GE version 1.9.6, the new feature Electronic Count Measure (ECM) and Daily Quest(s) will be added to continously reinforce your fleet. 1. Added ECM system: level up you ECM to further reinforce fleet 2. Added Daily Quest: complete daily quests and be rewarded large amounts of resources and ECM chips (which are used to level up the ECM system) 3. Refined store 4. Adjusted user agreement 5. Fixed various bug Version 1.9.5 (Jun 03, 2014) 1. Optimized Store User Interface 2. Added convenience functions to Capsule 3. Added instant completion of constructing buildings 4. Better Home Planet interface 5. Improved Galaxy Challenge event 6. Fixed certain bugs Version 1.9.4 (May 12, 2014) This update is largely a collection of bug fixes, along with a single user interface enhancement: Added: Cancel button to fleet construction interface Fixed: Unresponsive contact Fixed: Contact email bug Fixed: Report display bug Fixed: Auto-update issues Version 1.9.3 (May 05, 2014) 1. New Battleship: Titanenergetic Frigate 2. New resource: Titanenergetic Cube 3. Various bug fixes Version 1.9.2 (Apr 17, 2014) Bug fixed Version 1.9.1 (Apr 04, 2014) -Add new type of Galactonite: Cobalt Galactonite -Add new ship: Devourer Interceptor -Add new shop item: Monthly Credit Card -Add new resources: Crystal Ore, Energy Gel -Bug fix Version 1.9.0 (Mar 25, 2014) What’s new: • New game engine • Newly designed UI • Minor bug fixes Version 1.8.1 (Dec 11, 2013) Bug fixes Version 1.8.0 (Dec 09, 2013) Added: Compete with other alliances to occupy Space Fortresses. Added: New Star Systems with rare resources are ready for exploration.  Added: Now you can log into Galaxy Empire with your Facebook account. Improved: Brand New VIP System Log in to receive VIP points. Now anyone can become a VIP. VIP levels adjusted fore more player benefits and privileges. Improved: Minor bug fixes Version 1.7.3 (Sep 23, 2013) Added: Support for iOS7 Fixed: Moon display bug Fixed: Planet interface button bug. Version 1.7.2 (Sep 18, 2013) The 1.7.2 update to Galaxy Empire brings a handful of bug fixes. Here's what's inside: Fixed: disappearing back button bug on alliance application screen Fixed: in game radar notification bug Optimized: system notification improvement. Version 1.7.1 (Aug 20, 2013) Galaxy Empire Elite - Advance Planet Shifter and Username change item newly added Planet Bookmark - Planet bookmark newly added which is more convenient for commanders to record the targets - Bookmark category newly added which you can separate the information of your comrade-in-arms and enemies Interface Optimization - Planet indicators introduction newly added. Version 1.7.0 (Jun 27, 2013) Added a Brand New Research Lab to the Moon -- Pioneer Lab - 4 types of new Techs added, pushing the boundaries of our research facilities - new manufacturing techniques added to aid you in increasing your fleet's capabilities Brand New Battle Ship - the Iron Behemoth - Use the awesome strength of the Iron Behemoth to clean up any obstacles in your path - The materials needed to build the Iron Behemoth can be found amongst scrap from the battlefield or space debris, but be prepared to spend some time and energy. Version 1.6.9 (May 17, 2013) Store optimization. Version 1.6.8 (May 02, 2013) Added: 8 new types of Galactonite to customize your strategy Added: Ability for a planet to equip 3 different kind of Galactonite at once Improved: Interface design for better usability. Version 1.6.7 (Apr 19, 2013) Added: new activities and announcement interface, so you can see exactly what's going on and when. Improved: suggestions and feedback, so you can submit and vote on the features that you want to see in Galaxy Empire. Version 1.6.6 (Mar 12, 2013) - Fixed: Invitation code bug - Optimized: User interface. Version 1.6.5 (Feb 05, 2013) Military activity has a tendency to destabilize space, but you can always reap massive rewards in an unstable situation. Take our scientists for example; working their way through the space debris, they came across Galaxium. A material that is going to radically change the capabilities of our spaceships… ★New Functions★ A brand new ship has just been developed. Revolutionary technologies used in its development mean that the ship can be constructed rapidly through fusion in the Capsule. With its astounding power and excellent maneuverability it’s bound to shake things up in the galaxy. ▲Optimization▲ Optimizing log in, mail and rank interface. Version 1.6.4 (Nov 19, 2012) 1.Added new items 2.Added Spanish, Portugese, and Italian localizations 3.Bug fixes Version 1.6.3 (Oct 23, 2012) Bug fixes. Version 1.6.2 (Oct 03, 2012) Added support for 16:9 iPhone 5 display Version 1.6.1 (Sep 24, 2012) - Added French and Russian localizations - Added support for Tapjoy Version 1.6 (Sep 11, 2012) This update to Galaxy Empire is a major update which brings some new gameplay elements to the table, namely GALACTONITE! Galactonite is a powerful and mysterious substance that we can use to strengthen our forces and expand our power to the far reaches of the galaxy. All operations related to Galactonite happen at the Galactonite Research Center, which is a new building which you can construct on your planet. After you've constructed the Research Center you will be able to find and collect Galactonite Shards from fallen foes in the galaxy, which can be combined into powerful Galactonite. Additionally, you can use new features within the Research Center like the Galactonite Discoverer and Fuser to combine and strengthen 6 different types of Galactonite. Other changes: - NPC forces adjusted for optimal gameplay experience - Various bugs fixed. Version 1.5.2 (Aug 08, 2012) * Added an all-new icon to GE * Optimizations to the Store: - updated interface - button to reach the depot has been added to the main interface - chat button moved to a new position * Added an upgraded Alliance Depot * Server speed optimizations Version 1.5.1 (Jul 25, 2012) *The bug that caused the planets to be displayed incorrectly has been fixed. *German translation is now accurate. *An activity information page has been added, allowing players to see the list of discounts on the store. *Some adjustments to the store system: There will be a prompt on the "store" button when there is a recharge promotion. And we also provide a reminder when goods are discounted in the store. Version 1.5 (Jul 10, 2012) - Moons have three new unique buildings: Lunar Base, Wormhole Generator, and EU-X Radar Array - We're introducing a new currency: Galaxy Credits. Use Credits to buy all sorts of unique items that weren't available previously - Moon bases have become more important, and ordinary bases are no substitute for their power - Changed the rules regarding debris and moon construction - moons will have a greater chance of appearing if the scale of the battle debris are larger - The probability of a moon being created after a large battle now appears in the battle information screen - Lunar bases can change the size of moons allowable building space, although they cannot exceed the maximum - The EU-X radar array can scan and collect additional data on fleets - Buildings constructed on the moon can be demolished, with the exception of the Lunar Base - Rebuilt battle algorithm with numerous improvements - Dark Matter can be used in the Galaxy Store - Optimized the fleet interface - Added support for German localization - Changed and added music - Bug Fixes. Version 1.4.1 (May 18, 2012) * New Building: Nano-robot factory, nano-robot factory upgrade every level, will greatly increase the speed of the planet building and the construction of the spacecraft. * Ships and defensive facilities: * Add one kind of ship: Destroyer * Add science and technology for bomber * Added a defense facility: the Ion Cannon * Major adjustment on login screen, optimization of the entire login process. Login screen plus "account" option. In the "Account" interface will automatically display the registration or trial account on this device, click the appropriate account directly into the game. You can also click "+" on the top right of this interface button to add your existing account. *Add a new function on fleet interface: the fleet prepared.From now on expedition would not be that easy. * Optimization of fighting animation algorithm. Complete the function of binding mailbox and retrieving password, Function of retrieving password can be used In the interface of "Account"(enter from log in interface) Add daily login package. After loginning in 7 consecutive days you will have daily access to receive 50 Dark Matter and a commander randomly. Increase the reward of invitation. Each player can have sharing reward once a week. The details is in the "Rule Details of Invitation" in Sharing interface. Other adjustment Aimed at large amount of mails which make game lag, we have optimized and adjusted the mail system. * Now you will receive a report called a "Resource received" when an alliance member send resource to you. * Optimize the novice task flow. * Optimize the server security policy. Version 1.3 (Apr 09, 2012) *New technology, ships and defense buildings! Plasma Technology, Bomber, Ion Cannon, and Large Defense Shield. *New Battle animations to go with your battles! (View animations from your battle reports) *Introducing a new Invitation system as well as “Share” interface. Located on the Menu bar on the bottom of the screen, players can now share their invitation code to their friends or strangers and both them can earn rewards! *Optimized mail system and added classifications. Added ability to save or delete messages. *Adjusted Login Screen to include new features: *Added “I have an invitation code” button for new players to enter who have been invited by their friends. *Removed “Register” button *If you need to reset your password, You can click on a new button next to the server you have an account in and enter the reset password interface. *Added “I have an invitation code” button for new players to enter who have been invited by their friends. *Added the ability to register your email with your account and the ability to reset your password. *Improved the Task process and increased the amount of ships received when completing certain tasks. *New “Gift bag” system to receive gifts when inviting friends. *Each new player will receive a beginners gift bag. *New players now receive a beginners gift bag instead of the Commander. *Removed ability to delete account. (Contact support@tap4fun.com to delete an account) *Reduced the time for construction of buildings to level 2. *Modified hostile planets appearance. According to rumors, an evil force has taken over the planets but there are no word on what their intentions are. *Other bug fixes: *Include a warning prompt to players who want to abandon a planet while they still have fleets sent out. * Included the starting planet coordinates to Fleet return mails. * Fixed a bug where unread messages do not update. * Fixed a rare bug that displays a players name under an uncolonized planet. * Fixed a seconds time bug. Version 1.2: (Jan 31, 2012) Galaxy Empire 1.2 Release Announcement: ·Added a counter to battleships – the Dreadnought ·Added 5 Enemy planets to each system: Deportees, Galaxy Pirates, Source of Pollution, Bloody Palace, and Alien Brood ·World Chat will now have a Reporting System for players to report other players who are breaking the rules ·Added a “Help” section to Settings that will include “FAQ” and “Contact Us”.And now you can see your username in “My Account”section. ·Support for the Korean Language ·New App Icon ·Custom Music can now be played when running Galaxy Empire ·Adjusted formula for the lost of probes sent to spy on other planets to be more reasonable. ·Optimized data transmission to reduce lag and data consumption. ·Revised Push Notification, Now you can choose to not receive notifications on canceled flights from the Options menu. ·Bug Fixes ·Fixed frozen interface bug ·Fixed a prompt about inadequate gas resources for a task bug. ·Fixed overlarge display of number of resources on iTouch bug ·Fixed crash bugs. Version 1.1:(Dec 08, 2011) • New early warning system and new building: Radar Facility. • Solar system view shows more information on planets within it. Planets that have recent fleet activity will now have a green circle beside their name. • Added Galaxy News • Added abandon planet ability • Added stronger defense unit: MK2 Cannon. • Changed planet size calculations, planet sizes now increased by 15 • Update Commander’s ability to allow 2 simultaneous building constructions. All users will receive Commander for 1 free month. • Update Engineer Commander’s ability: Now after losing a battle, defense installations will be reduced by 50%. • Energy Technology now will affect the Fusion Reactor. • Alliances size limit has been changed to 50 • Exploration system updated • Added a refresh button to update player information • Moderator chat is now highlighted • Added Traditional Chinese support • Updated App Icon • Expanded players attack range • Fixed crash bug. • Fixed Task 16 reappearance bug. • Fixed Alliance name restriction bug. Version: 1.0 (Nov 10, 2011) Write the second section of your page here.